


Midnight Calls

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Smut, turns a little fluffy at the end, using magic with sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Reader calls Rowena over late at night.





	Midnight Calls

To say you’d developed a bit of a crush on Rowena was a major understatement. She was beautiful, powerful, confidant, and amazing in almost every way. And to a new witch like you, she was rather intimidating. She had three hundred years of experience and knowledge. You had a measly six months.

 

But Rowena had been a good teacher. She was patient, for the most part, understanding, and didn’t treat you like you were an idiot just because of your lack of experience. Through your time spent together, your crush had developed. At first, you’d been shy, but now you jumped at every chance to be around Rowena. You’d try to find any excuse to be with her.

 

Like you were doing tonight. You paced the length of your hotel room, phone in hand, debating on whether you should call her. You wanted to invite her over, but you weren’t sure if you should. It was starting to get late, and you didn’t think she’d appreciate the call. But at the same time, it had been a week since you last saw her. You just needed a good reason to call her.

 

An idea hit you. Unlocking your phone and finding her number, you hit the dial button and held the phone to your ear. You waited, listening as the phone rang. You silently pleaded for her to answer the phone.

 

“Hello?” Rowena’s voice answered over the phone. Your heart jumped slightly at the sound.

 

“R-Rowena? I didn’t want to bother you, but I was wondering if you could come over?” you asked.

 

“Why?”

 

Now it was time to put your plan into action and hope it worked. “I think there might be two hunters following me. Every place I went today, I saw them nearby. And they kept looking over at me and giving me weird looks. I don’t think I can handle two hunters by myself. Can you please come over and help me? Just in case?” You hoped she’d fall for it. You didn’t like the idea of lying to her, but your need to see her was overwhelming. And it wasn’t even a _total_ lie. You _had_ seen the same two guys at a few places, but it had been coincidence. And the looks they’d given you had just been mildly flirty. Nothing to be concerned over.

 

You heard Rowena sigh over the phone. “Alright. I’ll be there soon.”

 

You heart jumped again. “Thank you, Rowena!”

 

“You’re welcome,” Rowena said. The call ended and you put the phone down. To kill time, you decided to tidy up your apartment a bit. Twenty minutes later, you heard a knock at the door. You made yourself move slower than you wanted, taking time to fix your hair and clothes, before opening the door.

 

Rowena stood there, wearing a black evening gown, her hair done up in an intricate style. “Thank you for coming,” you said, stepping aside and allowing her entrance. “I was getting really worried.”

 

Rowena didn’t speak until you closed and locked the door. “You didn’t have to lie to get me over here, you know. I would’ve come anyway.”

 

You froze. “I’m sorry, what?”

 

Rowena rolled her eyes. “You can drop the act. I know there are no hunters and I know the real reason you called me over.”

 

Your first instinct was to lie, but you realized that even if you lied, she’d just see right through you. You decided it would be better to come clean. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to lie, but I didn’t think you’d come over just to hang out. How did you even know? I thought I’d come up with a pretty good excuse. And I’m usually a fairly decent liar, so how-”

 

Rowena smirked and placed a finger over your lips, cutting off your rambling. “Because I know how you work, darling. You’re easy enough to read. And it’s obvious what you want,” she said, leaning in close to you, and making your heart pound.

 

“And what would that be?” you asked, breathless.

 

“This,” Rowena said, replacing her finger with her lips. A pleasant shiver ran down your spine as her lips moved against your own. Yours hands gripped her waist as her hands tangled in your hair. You began walking forward, making her walk backwards until she hit a wall. The kiss grew more and more heated, hands roaming each other’s bodies, grasping and pulling at clothing.

 

Rowena broke the kiss, breathing heavily. “Bedroom,” she panted.

 

You grabbed her hand, pulling her towards your bedroom. Once inside, you pulled her into another kiss. Her hands found their way under your shirt, raking her nails across your skin, and you busied yourself with finding and pulling out the pins that were holding her hair up, letting it fall in red ringlets.

 

Rowena broke the kiss again, this time to pull your shirt over your head, and you kissed down her neck. You felt her hands reach behind you to undo your bra as you hit a spot on her neck that made her moan. Your bra straps slipped down your arms and Rowena’s hands moved to cup your breasts. You moaned as her thumbs brushed your nipples.

 

“I think I’m at a disadvantage here,” you said.

 

“Then do something about it,” Rowena challenged, pinching your nipples.

 

You reached behind her, pulling down the zipper of her dress. You helped her pull down the top part of the dress. “Fuck,” you breathed, seeing that she’d gone without a bra.

 

“Like what you see?” Rowena teased, trailing a hand down her throat, past her collarbone, to her breasts, making a show of squeezing one and moaning.

 

“Tease,” you muttered.

 

“You’re the one who called me over,” Rowena said, putting an ‘innocent’ expression of her face. “And you haven’t been a very good host, so far.”

 

“I’ll show you how good a host I can be,” you said, shoving her dress the rest of the way down and pushing her backwards into another wall. You leaned down to suck and nip at her breasts. One of your hands reached into the waist band of her panties, your fingers rubbing wide circles around her clit. Rowena moaned, arching her back and pressing her hips forward.

 

You kissed down her torso, pulling her panties down as you went. She moved to toe out of her heels and you grabbed her leg, stopping her. “Ah, ah. I want those heels to stay on.” You helped her step out of her panties, careful not to disturb her shoes.

 

Tossing the panties to the side and kneeling, you directed one of her legs to rest on your shoulder. “Fuck,” you breathed again, taking a moment to look at her all over, from her gorgeous eyes to the patch of damp, red curls and dripping lips in front of your face.

 

“Do you plan to just stare at me all night?” Rowena asked, sarcasm dripping from each word.

 

Rather than giving her an answer, you met her eyes and licked a path from her entrance to her clit. Rowena’s lips slightly parted in a silent gasp. You gave another long, slow lick, savoring her taste, before giving a shorter lick. You continued this pattern, watching Rowena the whole time.

 

Rowena was, at first, determined to keep her composure. She kept her face straight as she met your eyes, her jaw set and her eyes defiant. Her eyes seemed to be issuing you a silent challenge for you to make her lose her composure. Challenge accepted.

 

As you continued your attention to her, she slowly began losing her composure. Her brows furrowed and she bit her lip, trying to keep from making any noises. This only made you more determined to make her fall apart. You latched your mouth around her clit, gently sucking and lightly flicking it with the tip of your tongue. A soft moan fell from Rowena’s lips.

 

Bringing a hand up, you slid a finger inside her dripping entrance, bringing forth another moan from Rowena, this one louder than the last. You slid in another finger and began pumping them in and out of her quickly, catching her off guard. “Fuck!” she swore.

 

“You like that?” You asked, smirking at her. She nodded, biting her lip again. “I didn’t quite catch that,” you said, curling your fingers inside her.

 

“Yes!” Rowena cried.

 

You latched your lips around her clit again, sucking harder. Rowena tossed her head back, narrowly avoiding hitting the wall, moaning and rocking her hips. There went her composure.

 

You chuckled, the vibrations making her moan louder. You added a third finger inside her, massaging her G-spot. “Oh, fuck,” she moaned, “right there! Don’t stop!” You felt her hand tangle in your hair, keeping your head in place. You chuckled again.

 

You peered up at her through your lashes. She was quite the sight. Her head was thrown back, red hair tumbling down over her shoulders. Her free hand played with her breast, squeezing it and pinching her nipple. You trailed a hand up her body to her other breast, giving the nipple a harsh pinch.

 

You felt her walls clenching around your fingers and knew she was close. You doubled your efforts, knowing that just another few minutes and she’d be undone.

 

“Fuck,” Rowena moaned, chanting it like a mantra. “Don’t stop! I’m so close! I’m—ah!” Rowena gave a long, loud cry as she came, her legs shaking. You eased her through her orgasm and helped her stay upright when her legs began to give.

 

You slid your fingers from her, licking them clean as you stood up. She pulled you into a brief, messy kiss, before pulling on your hair, yanking your head back, and attacking your neck with her lips and teeth. You had no doubt in your mind that you would have a few hickeys later.

 

Rowena released you and pushed you back towards the bed. You landed on your back and Rowena crawled on top of you, catching your lips in another kiss. Her hands roamed your body and you heard her kick off her shoes.

 

“Let’s get these off you,” Rowena said, breaking the kiss and fingering the button of your jeans. “What do you say?”

 

Breathless from the kiss, you could only nod.

 

 “I didn’t quite catch that,” Rowena teased, throwing your words from earlier back at you.

 

“I say you get these fucking jeans off me right now and make me cum,” you panted, looking her in the eyes.

 

Rowena smirked, popping the button and beginning to pull down your jeans and panties at once. You assisted her, eager to get your clothes off. Your panties had become soaked while you were eating her out and the fabric had become uncomfortable. You were glad when they were removed, the chill air replacing them.

 

“Goodness,” Rowena murmured, her breath ghosting over your pussy, “you’re already so wet. Is this just from eating me out?”

 

“Yes,” you breathed.

 

Rowena chuckled. “Tell me, do you want me to eat you out, like you did to me?”

 

“Yes!” you pleaded. “Please eat me out!”

 

Rowena placed a kiss on your clit, and then moved away. “Too bad. I’ve got other plans.”

 

You couldn’t stop the whine that left your throat.

 

“Be patient,” she chided. “I’ve got an idea I think you’ll enjoy just as much.”

 

She brushed her hand over your clit and muttered something you didn’t quite hear. You opened your mouth to ask her to repeat it, but could only let out a moan as you felt vibrations on your clit. You looked down, but nothing was there.

 

“What? How—” you started to ask.

 

“Just a little spell I came up with a few years back,” Rowena said. Although with her, ‘a few years’ could really mean ‘a century.’ “Feels wonderful, doesn’t it, darling?”

 

“Yes,” you moaned, letting your head fall back.

 

Rowena slid her fingers up and down your entrance, occasionally slipping just the tip of the finger inside, before quickly withdrawing it. Every time you groaned in disappointment.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Rowena asked.

 

“Yes!” you cried. “Please, fuck me!”

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely, how could I refuse?” Without warning, Rowena thrust a finger inside you.

 

You cried out, jerking your hips in surprise. You rocked your hips more subtly as she thrust her finger in and out of you.

 

“Do you like that, darling?” Rowena asked. You nodded, biting your lip. “Do you want more?” You nodded again, faster this time and eager for more. Rowena chuckled, sliding another finger inside you. She set her fingers thrusting at a fast pace, circling your vibrating clit with her thumb. “Oh, fuck!” you moaned, bucking your hips.

 

You could feel a heat pooling in your abdomen and your muscles beginning to tense. Rowena latched her mouth onto your breast, sucking on a nipple and grazing it with her teeth. She peered at you, her deep green eyes sparkling with mischief as she worked her fingers faster, pressing down on your clit with her thumb. You could both sense your orgasm drawing near, and she wanted to see you fall apart.

 

Another minute and you did just that. Your pleasure turned into a white-hot explosion and you came, crying out Rowena’s name. “That’s it, darling,” Rowena cooed, gently easing you through your orgasm. Oversensitivity set in as you came down from your high, and you whimpered from the sensation of your still vibrating clit. Rowena muttered another incantation and the vibrating stopped, allowing you to completely relax.

 

Rowena slid her fingers from you and held them to your lips. You eagerly took them into your mouth, sucking them clean and moaning at the taste.

 

“And how was that?” Rowena asked, pulling her fingers free.

 

“Wonderful,” you sighed.

 

The room, which had become warm during your ‘activities’, was rapidly cooling, and the two of you crawled under your covers. “Thank you for coming,” you said.

 

“It was my pleasure,” Rowena teased.

 

“Not exactly what I meant, but that works, too,” you laughed.

 

“I know what you meant. I meant it both ways. And, just so you know, you don’t have to make up an excuse to ask me over,” Rowena said.

 

You blushed. “Sorry about that. I didn’t think you’d come over just to hang out. Or, for anything else.”

 

“That’s alright. And now you know that you’re more than welcome to invite me over to ‘hang out’.”

 

You felt a yawn rising and tried to fight it back, barely succeeding. “I think you wore me out,” you chuckled.

 

“It _is_ rather late. You wouldn’t mind if I stayed over, would you?” Rowena asked.

 

“Not at all,” you said. You welcomed it, in fact.

 

“Good. Now, I don’t know about you, but I need my beauty sleep,” Rowena said, yawning.

 

“Are you sure? With or without it, I think you’re pretty damn beautiful,” you replied.

 

Rowena rolled her eyes. “Flirt,” she shot at you.

 

“Tease,” you countered.

 

“Shut up and let me sleep,” Rowena said, closing her eyes.

 

“Good night, Rowena.” Her only response was a hum. You cautiously wrapped an arm around her, and left it there when she made no protest. You closed your own eyes, feeling a smile etch its way onto your face as you drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Marrilyn


End file.
